fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Nicktoons Family
Nicktoons Family (formerly known as GorgeToons Network and GorgeToons Network from Nickelodeon Family) is an American basic cable and satellite television network founded by Curiousgorge66 and is a sister channel to Nickelodeon Family in the United States. It was launched on October 27, 2013 at 6am. The network is primarily geared towards both males and females ages 6-18, primarily airing animated content from Aura Television Productions and other companies. On September 22, 2015, a HD feed of the channel was launched. As of December 2015, approximately 66 million households in the United States (57.2% of households with at least one television set) receive Nicktoons Family. Programming Nicktoons Family currently airs programming that is currently or was formerly seen on Nickelodeon Family, including Zoobles and Jewelpet. The channel also airs original series such as Time Force and Baseball Team 106, in addition to premieres of English-dubbed anime series, usually with a parental rating of no higher than TV-PG. As of August 18th, 2019, the channel no longer airs series from one of its namesakes, and Aura Television Productions announced that they would try and rebrand the channel around mid-2020 to early 2021, later pushed back to early 2022. FlareToons is the current proposed name for the rebrand. Nicktoons Family currently has production deals with YTV Family, Cartoon Network France, Doga Kobo, Cartoon Network UK (all whose deals would move to NickFamily proper by early 2022), and Ravenworks Studios (for certain series). Programming blocks *''AnimeNight'' (2015 - 2017): A late-night block which exclusively aired uncut anime. The block was shuttered in late 2017 due to being redundant to both SurgeAnime TOO and AuraNightfall's late-night anime block, though the branding was used to air certain anime until the launch of Saturday Night Toons in 2018. The block started up in 2015 in order to reduce controversy over uncut anime aired during the day, even though NickFamily USA stated that daytime airings were edited down to receive a TV-PG rating. *''Saturday Morning NewToons'' (2017 - present): A two-and-a-half-hour block of new episodes of several first-run series on the network. Programming at the time the block was announced to end included Morning Variety, Time Force, Cottonsweet, Saturday Morning Fever, and Aikatsu Stars!. The title is a play on the phrases "New" and "Saturday morning cartoons". On December 24th, 2019, alongside the announcement that Saturday Morning Fever was ending, Nicktoons Family announced that they would end the block in February 2020. *''Nicktoons Family Movies'' (2017 - 2018): A one-to-two-hour block of movies that aired between 2017 and 2018. The block only aired one movie per week, mostly from Walt Disney Animation Studios. *''Saturday Night Toons'' (2018 - present): A three-hour Saturday night block of adult animation. Nicktoons Family branding, aside from promotion, is absent during the block. The block was temporarily expanded to four hours on July 13th, 2019 so that Summer Camp 13 would air on the block. In August 2019, Nicktoons Family proposed that Saturday Night Toons rebrand as FlareToons (in anticipation of an eventual full rebrand of Nicktoons Family itself in the 2021-22 television season) and incorporate more original series not suitable for the Nicktoons Family branding. This rebrand was rejected after being delayed for a few months in November 2019. *''Rise and Shine Toons'' (scrapped): A proposed two-hour block of cartoons aimed at ages 2-6, that would air from 8AM to 10AM on weekdays. Snowsnaps and an edited version of Palm Town were the only programs confirmed to air on the block if approved by Nicktoons Family. It was meant to serve as the American equivalent to YTV Family's proposed YTV Play block. On November 11th, 2019, Aura Television Productions rejected the proposal after stating that potential low ratings during the mornings may be in effect if approved. Aura announced that Snowsnaps, in turn, would instead air as a program separate from any blocks. Suggestions Make suggestions for the channel here. Gallery Logos NicktoonsFamilylogo.png|Nicktoons Family's logo from July 2015 to December 2015. NicktoonsFamily2.png|Nicktoons Family logo during Christmas 2015. NicktoonsFamily3.png|Current Nicktoons Family logo, launched outside the US during Christmas 2015 and on December 26, 2015 in the US. See also *Nickelodeon Family Category:Channels Category:Curiousgorge66 Category:Television Channels